Favor
by Katsuko1978
Summary: rated for slash content Set postYou're Welcome. Cordelia pays a visit to Spike to ask him to take care of something for her. More notes within the intro section.


Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon. Ergo, I don't own Angel: The Series or the characters. If I did, the whole chip thing would never have been an issue in the first place, and _certainly_ no Spike/Buffy-ness.

Notes: Once again, I'm inspired by an episode. I loved loved LOVED "You're Welcome" in ways I can't even describe; Cordelia is my goddess ^__^ However, my fun Angel/Spike-centric thoughts were whirring as I watched and I began pondering ways for 'approval' to be granted to my two favorite vamps. Well, I came up with a way. Dedicated to Angel-chan, who keeps encouraging me *mmwah!*

**Favor**

**Ryoko Crawford**

"Spike?"

The black-clad vampire turned at the sound of his name, smiling a bit around his cigarette. He'd never really had anything against Cordelia, thought she was damned sure of herself actually. That was a quality he liked in a person, male or female or human or otherwise.

"Hello, luv," he replied, taking a drag before walking over to wrap an arm around the woman. "Batman coming along soon then?"

Cordelia bit her lip lightly before shaking her head slightly. "Not just yet, but he'll be here soon. I just..." She trailed off for a moment, looking off to one side before taking a breath and continuing, "...just wanted to say goodbye."

The cigarette fell to the ground, along with Spike's jaw. He recovered quickly. "Goodbye? What, not sticking around? Because I was under the impression that you were an integral part of the team still."

The young woman offered a soft smile. "I know, I know. But... things change. People change."

"If this is 'bout me being here, I can just leave--"

"No!" At the blonde's expression, Cordelia's smile widened a bit. "I mean, no. You belong now. You need to be here." She leaned into the vampire for a moment, wrapping her own arm around him. "I know you don't feel like it, but how can you possibly think you _aren't_ accepted after last weekend?"

Spike nodded slightly, then stared. "How'd you know 'bout that? Did Peaches say something?"

The woman shook her head, turning to fully hug the vampire. "Let's just say I saw a few things while in coma-land and leave it at that. Right now, though, I need to ask you to do something for me before I have to go."

Cordelia took a step back, keeping her hands on Spike's arms and looking him in the eye. "Stay."

"What?"

"Stay," she repeated. "Just be there. Be there to argue other sides of the issue. Be there to offer assistance, and even if the answer is 'no' go along anyway. Be there to tell him when he's making a total ass of himself, and don't apologize for it. Be there in the middle of the night to smack some sense into him when he goes all brood-mode."

Her unspoken words were as loud and clear as if she'd said them aloud: _Be there to love him._

Spike didn't ask any questions, although he was wondering why the ex-cheerleader seemed so adamant about the favor she was asking. Things had _never_ run smooth between himself and his Grandsire, even in the days where he'd run to the elder vampire when he was in some manner of trouble.

For some reason, maybe the tears starting to form in her eyes, he couldn't say anything other than--

"I promise. I'll... I'll stay." Cordelia smiled brightly, eyes shining, and pulled Spike into another embrace. He hugged her back, wishing she would reconsider staying. "Are you sure...?"

"I can't stay, Spike," she whispered, kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling away and wiping at her eyes. "I've already stayed too long." She turned and began to walk away, paused, and looked over her shoulder one last time. "Thank you."

"Welcome, luv," Spike replied, then watched silently as she disappeared into the night.

"Spike?"

The blonde vampire turned at the sound of his Grandsire's voice, raising his scarred eyebrow questioningly as he took in the older man's stricken appearance. "Hm?"

"Could you... come inside with the others? I... I need to tell you all something."

And thus the story ends, at least for now. We all know what Angel's about to tell the group; feel free to imagine Spike's reaction in light of the little chat he just had with Cordelia. ^_^


End file.
